The invention relates to a sewing machine, especially relates to an electroric sewing machine with a back stitching system. It is a general practice for a sewing machine operator to make some back stitches after a termination of desired stitches so as to prevent these stitches from being unsewn or unknotted. This is the same with pattern stitches. According to the sewing machine of this invention, it is possible to make back stitches for any kind of patterns either on the way or after the termination of stitching the same tracing the pattern with the same stitches thereof to the initial stitch of the pattern, if it is desired. Namely according to the sewing machine of this invention it is possible to stitch a desired pattern in the rearward stitches as well as in the forward stitches.
According to the conventional zigzag sewing machines, it has been impossible to make back stitches, after a pattern has stitched, exactly tracing the stitches of the pattern for the purpose of preventing aforementioned unsewn or unknotted phenomena. These back stitches have been generally formed with straight stitches or predetermined type of zigzag stitches which are completely different from those of the stitched pattern. Therefore the resultant patterns have been spoiled by these back stitches.
This invention has been provided to eliminate these defects and disadvantages of prior art;